War of Fiction Chapter 69
Chapter 69--------------------- ' ' Quimby, Sandor and Bruce looked in horror at Selma at the floor blood everywhere as the recording began to shut off “We need to tell Patty and Marge..Oh god Selma” Quimby said horrified. “No Quimby we need to gather an army we need to march to war” Bruce said “No not this shit again Bruce we can’t battle Disney there far too powerful” Quimby informed “Sleeping Beauty’s castle is just for guests, traditionals and nobles not the whole of Disney we attack there that’s where our people are we find an advantage point to assault and we kill them all and free our people we kill Mickey and other Disney’s will come to help but if we’re quick and stealthy we can take out Mickey’s core crew and free our people” Sandor explained “Sandor’s right” Bruce spoke “we need to inform the others” Quimby said “For now just tell Marge and Patty”. Sandor nodded walking out the ship down the road to travel to the simpsons’ house, after a while Sandor made it to the house knocking on the door. After a few minutes Marge answered wearing her night wear, Patty and Mona standing behind them “Sorry Mrs Simpson but it’s about Selma you should come with me and you too Patty” He said leaving with Marge and Patty following him to Kang’s Ship ' ' Walt and Woody walked back ot bar Woody going back behind the bar whilst Walt went to go talk to Phillip “So, this has gone good Woody is going to make me in charge and this underwater city Bikini Bottom we can finally raise our army we’ll be safe from Mickey” Walt spoke to Philip, Dipper and Jafar “Good, shit this is good really good” Philip said smiling “Yeah we have to take some Pixar with us to keep us in check but we should be good, Woody wants me to even try to take over later down the line but we’ll see” Walt spoke. Woody came from behind the bar looking at Walt bluntly “I've Radioed Maccus and he’s bringing the Red October to pick us up” Woody spoke walking over to the group “We’re going already” Walt questioned “Daylight's burning that means time is going and time going means money is going” Woody said handing Walt a shotgun “I’ll ride along with you, you’ll be accompanied by Stinky Pete, Alien 1 and 2, Anton, Remy and Zurg” Woody told Walt grabbing guns, the aliens hugging their parents and the third Alien who was too scared to go, Stinky Pete and Zurg strapping on numerous guns, Anton grabbing cases of wine whilst Remmy gathering crumbs and scraps into a small tissue for him to eat along the way “Shall we go, we need to go to the car lot grab ourselves a ride and we’ll be on our way to Davy Jones Pier” Woody said laughing walking out of the bar the other Pixar following him with Walt’s group following them as well. ' ' In the league of powerful Fiction Sandy and Marko sat in bed together hardly dressed “Marko look I’m sorry about wanting to leave but I do this place it’s nice but it won’t work” Marko looked at Sandy “I know why you don’t wanna stay but it doesn’t matter we’re not welcome are we but after everything he did Chief is still welcome to stay why…. Why the fuck does Death even keep him alive” Marko shouted “I know we just need to go with them to this town and we can live there like normal people” Sandy said smiling “But we’ll still be with chief and the other we’ll still be in danger all the time” Marko shouted at Sandy she looked at him a tad scared before cuddling up to him ' ' Later on in the midday, Timon sat in his prison cell sat on a stool eating berries given to him Don walked up to the cell smiling “These Berries are rotten” Timon said to Don “Good, if it was up to me you would be starving” Don said opening the cell holding his pistol “Okay you little shit, here’s how it's going to go you're going to draw me out a map of the castle all it’s weak spots all it’s strongholds because your piece of shit of a boss has just killed one are people and is going to kill another tonight, he knows your captured yet he’s not doing any trades” Don said smiling “Figures my life for all of your deaths to be fair if I was Mickey I’d do the same” Timon said eating the last of his berries “So you will help us then “ Don said coming closer “Eat shit dick head I’m not giving you colour of the bricks, I’ll do something at least with my life before Mickey kills the rest of you and you kill me because I’m telling you Don, you will kill me I’ve accepted that “ Timon said smiling. Don got closer kicking Timon in the face “Talk” he said Timon looked up at him blood coming from his nose “No, torture me all you like you know you're dead Don” He said laughing “You are all going to die” He repeated as Don began to kick him in the stomach repeating to hit him in the same spot as the animal whimpered in pain “Good, Timon it’s quite clear how this is going down mate we have numbers” Don spoke smiling “Yeah but those numbers are helpless women and children and old men you don’t really have many fighters apart from your core group” Timon pointed out “We win” Timon said Don laughed continuing to kick the meerkat in the head and body. Bonnie walked in seeing Don hitting Timon “What the fuck you doing we might need him alive and unhurt” She said “Have you got some stick up your ass or something we don’t need the cunt Mickey doesn’t want to trade he just wants us dead even if that means one of his men dies as well he doesn’t care and the more we pussy about planning and working it out and even debating if we attack or not the less people are going to die because at the moment that german kid is dead as well as there is no way we can save him and probably the next person in line is going to die as well and we arn’t doing a fucking thing about it” Don yelled closing the prison doors and walking out with Bonnie “Yeah you're probably right” Bonnie said “Anyway there is a meeting with Bruce and the Mayor about this whole ordeal we should probably go looks like most of the town is there” Bonnie said walking to the meeting. They joined the back of the crowd with Bruce and Quimby standing on the podium looking over the rest of the town “So as you all probably know that Akira and Brandine are both dead and now Selma is too and Uter well Uter will be killed tonight but we will stop all the other deaths we will we will offer a truce between us and Disney give them there man and they should give us ours “ Quimby said, Bruce turned to him looking at him bluntly “What are you fucking stupid, we didn’t agree on that Quimby that’s the wrong move we need to arm ourselves get ready for battle we need to kill these bastards you offer a truce and they’ll just kill us we need to go to war it’s the only way to survive this shit, Fuck Timon he can just die for all MIckey cares he wants us dead or enslaved so we can’t just give ourselves up we fight until that Bastard’s head is on a pike and we have our people back, Your wife back now you’ve delayed already and that German kid is going to get it now but we can still march when the sun rises tomorrow we might make it in time to save the next victim” Bruce shouted at the Mayor and the town Wiggum walked onto the podium “He’s right Joey we can’t trust these bastards you trusted Burns with the power and look what happened he had a cult following him and we have over 50 people dead now so we can go to war and yes have some people sadly die or we can give up and have all of us die” Wiggum said “Okay here's what we do we plan a strategy we march our army and we warn Dinsey about us if they don’t hand over our people we’ll kill there’s but we need to plan this out” Quimby spoke nodding his head “that could work people okay we are going to war and that means we need soldiers we need as many of you as possible, Kang and Kodos will scout out Sleeping beauty's castle and we’’ kill them all” Bruce roared